Comfort
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Set during the episode "Dead Man Walking" from season 4. Tony goes to comfort Ziva, but lets something slip about himself. TIVA One-Shot.


**So….this idea just popped in my head while watching "**_**Dead Man Walking**_**". So if you haven't seen the season 4 episode, it's not going to make much sense. :) **

**By the way…I know that Tony had Jeanne in season 4, but…just for the sake of this one shot, we're going to pretend that he **_**didn't**_**. And she wasn't in this particular episode…so it's easy to leave her out here. :)**

**This may be a little out of character for Ziva…I'm not sure if she would be **_**this**_** upset, but…again, this is what I came up with. Ok, this is a very long author's note, I'm gonna shut up and I hope you enjoy. **

Ziva walked into her apartment after two days in the hospital. She immediately put her NCIS issued backpack on the ground, throwing her SIG and badge onto the table. Pulling out the orange florescent hat she held it in her hands, staring at it. Somehow, she made it onto the couch, holding it close to her heart, letting the tears she held in for so long flow down her face.

She hated herself. She was Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David.

This was not supposed to happen to her. She only clenched it tighter as more tears flowed down her face. Her apartment was dark and dead silent.

Several minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She sat up quickly, turning on the lamp next to her couch and stashing the cap behind one of the pillows. She quickly wiped her face and walked over to the door, opening to reveal one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Ziva replied. He stepped a little closer to her, and she turned her head to avoid eye contact with him.

"You okay?" He asked. He put his hand on her arm.

"Yes, I am fine." She turned and walked further into her apartment, allowing Tony to enter and close the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to come by and check on you. I know that you…"

"Yes, I liked him." She snapped. Tony only opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. "I am sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." He said. He nodded towards the kitchen. "Can I make you something to eat?"

"No thank you." She replied.

"Alright. Is there anything I can do?" She swallowed and answered softly.

"I do not think so."

"Okay, well I'll get out of your way then." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it, "Call if you need me." Ziva nodded and couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he turned around and opened the door. Ziva stepped forward again and grabbed his arm. He turned to her and she grabbed him, hugging him tightly.

"Do not go." She said softly. Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Ok, Ziva." He continued to hold her, until she backed up slightly. She wiped her eyes and then laughed at herself.

"I should not be doing this." She said. "I do not fall in love that quickly!" Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and walked closer to her again.

"Sometimes it can't be helped." He said softly.

"Yes it can. I can help it. Mossad trains us better than this." She walked into her kitchen and pulled open her refrigerator, grabbing two beers. Tony followed her and leaned on the counter.

"But you're human Ziva." She handed him a beer and popped open her own, letting the cap fall onto the floor. She took a sip of it and leaned on the opposite side, their feet almost touching.

"It still should not happen, Tony."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." He said. Ziva snapped her head up and looked him directly in the eye. He only let out a sigh and put the unopened beer on the counter. "I know from experience."

"It has happened to you?" She asked him. He sighed again.

"It's still happening." He mumbled. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe I should go." He said quickly. He stood up to his full form and walked to her door again, opening it.

"Hey Tony…" She said, and he stopped again, turning to her. "Thank you." She said quietly. He half smiled and nodded at her, walking to his car. Ziva walked into her apartment again, closing the door behind her, and standing against it. Her mind raced with the words that Tony said.

_He did not mean…No. He could not mean that. He is Anthony DiNozzo._ She let out a small sigh and walked into her bedroom. She took a quick shower and changed, crawling into her bed. The soft bed was comfortable, but she couldn't sleep.

She opened her phone but then closed it again.

An hour passed and no sleep came to her; she sighed deeply and stood from her bed, grabbing her keys and wallet as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Tony rolled over when he thought he heard something. The noise was faint, but it sounded like a knock. He rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 0145h. Who would be there at that time of the night? He stood from his bed, pulling on a shirt before flipping on the living room light. He opened the door slowly.

"Ziva?" He asked. "What are…"

"Who were you talking about, Tony?" She asked him.

"What?" Tony asked innocently.

"Who were you talking about?" She said louder this time. Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her into his apartment, closing the door behind her. She continued to stare at him.

"I have neighbors." He said simply.

"Who, Tony?" She asked again.

"What are you talking about?" She let out a deep sigh.

"When you were at my apartment you said that you could not help who you fall in love with and that it was still happening to you now _who_ were you talking about?" She said.

"Why does it matter?" He asked.

"I have to know." She replied. Tony opened his mouth to speak again, but it was no use. He only closed it, and Ziva let out a frustrated sigh, "Tony are you ever going to…" Tony let his lips crash onto hers. He ended it quickly, afraid that she would kill him. When she didn't say anything he put up his hand in defense.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Now you know. So if you could just…" He had to stop; her mouth was on his, only this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by putting his arms around her waist, pulling her body close. Tony ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and Tony quickly deepened the kiss, a small moan came from Ziva.

Tony broke the kiss, only because they both needed air. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled.

"You're amazing, David."

"Not bad yourself, DiNozzo."


End file.
